Gallery
This page is still under construction. More illustrations to be added soon. Official Art Main Visual undernight1-clean.png|Main Visual (Reveal) undernight2-clean.png|Main Visual (Release) undernight3-clean.png|Main Visual (Exe:Late Arcade) undernight4-clean.png|Main Visual (Exe:Late Console) undernight5-clean.jpg|Main Visual (Exe:Latest Arcade) undernight6-clean.jpg|Main Visual (Exe:Latest Console) Merchandise development5.jpg|ARCADIA MAGAZINE Np. 149 Cover uni-mook.jpg|Start-up Navi Cover UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK SIDE-ABYSS (Cover).jpg|Soundtrack Cover Shop image1.jpg|Exe:Late Preorder Bonus Shop image2.jpg|Exe:Late Preorder Bonus Unist img1.png|Exe:Latest Preorder Bonus Unist img2.png|Exe:Latest Preorder Bonus Unist img3.png|Exe:Latest Preorder Bonus Unist img4.png|Exe:Latest Preorder Bonus Unist img5.png|Exe:Latest Preorder Bonus Unist img6.png|Exe:Latest Preorder Bonus Characters Hyde profile-hyde.png|Character Select victory-hyd.png|Victory Portrait sd-hyde.png|SD Character Hyde BBTAG.png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Linne profile-linne.png|Character Select victory-lin.png|Victory Portrait sd-linne.png|SD Character Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Waldstein Profile-waldstein.png|Character Select victory-wal.png|Victory Portrait sd-wald.png|SD Character Waldstein (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Carmine Profile-carmine.png|Character Select victory-car.png|Victory Portrait sd-car.png|SD Character Carmine Prime (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Orie profile-orie.png|Character Select victory-ori.png|Victory Portrait sd-orie.png|SD Character Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Gordeau Profile-gordeau.png|Character Select victory-gor.png|Victory Portait sd-gord.png|SD Character Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Merkava Profile-merkava.png|Character Select victory-mer.png|Victory Portrait sd-mer.png|SD Character Merk BBTAG.png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Vatista profile-vatista.png|Character Select victory-vat.png|Victory Portrait sd-vat.png|SD Character Vatista (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Seth Profile-seth.png|Character Select victory-se.png|Victory Portrait sd-seth.png|SD Character Seth transparent.png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Yuzuriha profile-yuzuriha.png|Character Select victory-yu.png|Victory Portrait sd-yuzu.png|SD Character Yuzuriha Sougetsu (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Hilda profile-hilda.png|Character Select victory-hil.png|Victory Portrait sd-hilda.png|SD Character Chaos Profile-chaos.png|Character Select victory-cha.png|Victory Portrait sd-cha.png|SD Character Nanase Profile-nanase.png|Character Select victory-nan.png|Victory Portrait sd-nan.png|SD Character Byakuya Profile-byakuya.png|Character Select victory-bya.png|Victory Portrait sd-bya.png|SD Character Phonon Profile-phonon.png|Character Select victory-pho.png|Victory Portrait sd-pho.png|SD Character Mika Profile-mika.png|Character Select win-mika.png|Victory Portrait sd-mika.png|SD Character Mika Returna (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle).png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Enkidu Profile-enkidu.png|Character Select win-enkidu.png|Victory Portrait sd-enk.png|SD Character Wagner Profile-wagner.png|Character Select victory-wag.png|Victory Portrait sd-wag.png|SD Character Non-playable Characters Azel story-azel00.png Chiharu Story-chiharu00.png| Chitose Story-chi00.png| Hiroha File:Story-hiroha00.png| Komatsu File:Story-komatsu00.png| Kuon File:Story-kuon00.png| Kuu File:Victory-kuu.png|Victory Portrait File:Sd-kuu.png|SD Character File:Bbtag-kuu.png|Character Select (Cross Tag Battle) Lex Story-lex00.png| Sd-lex.png| Londrekia P-londrekia.png|Character Select Story-lnd00.png| Murayama story-murayama00.png| Ogre story-ogre00.png| Roger story-rog00.png| Sakurai story-sakurai00.png| Silvaria story-silva00.png| Strix story-tsuku00.png| victory-tsuku.png|Victory Portrait sd-tsuku.png|SD Character Tomomi story-tomomi00.png| Tsukuyomi story-neesan00.png| Tsurugi story-tsuru00.png| Uzuki story-uzuki.png| Zohar story-zohar00.png| Arcade Mode Ending CG's ed_hyde.png|Hyde's Ending ed_linne.png|Linne's Ending ed_wald.png|Waldstein's Ending ed_car.png|Carmine's Ending ed_ori.png|Orie's Ending ed_gor.png|Gordeau's Ending ed_mer.png|Merkava's Ending ed_vat.png|Vatista's Ending ed_seth.png|Seth's Ending ed_yuz.png|Yuzuriha's Ending ed_hil.png|Hilda's Ending ed_elt.png|Eltnum's Ending ed_cha.png|Chaos' Ending ed_nan.png|Nanase's Ending ed_bya.png|Byakuya's Ending ed_pho.jpg|Phonon's Ending ed_mik.jpg|Mika's Ending ed_enk.jpg|Enkidu's Ending ed_wag.jpg|Wagner's Ending Chronicle Mode Through the Door bg07_00.jpg| Nighttime Void story-op00.jpg| story-op01.jpg| story-op02.jpg| story-op03.jpg| story-op04.jpg| story-op05.jpg| story-op06.jpg| story-cg00.jpg| story-cg01.jpg| story-cg02.jpg| story-cg03.jpg| story-op11.jpg| story-op12.jpg| story-cg04.jpg| story-cg05.jpg| story-cg06.jpg| story-cg07.jpg| story-cg08.jpg| story-cg09.jpg| A Just Messenger bg04_01.jpg| bg04_02.jpg| bg04_02u.jpg| bg04_03.jpg| bg04_03y.jpg| bg04_04.jpg| bg04_05.jpg| bg04_05g.jpg| Story-cg10.jpg| Meeting with a Friend bg21_00.jpg| bg21_01.jpg| bg21_02.jpg| bg21_03.jpg| bg21_04.jpg| bg21_05.jpg| bg21_06.jpg| bg21_07.jpg| Ancient Guardian and the Devil's King bg09_01.jpg| bg09_01u.jpg| bg09_03.jpg| bg09_04.jpg| bg09_04h.jpg| bg09_05.jpg| bg09_06.jpg| The Sage Cometh in the Night bg15_01.jpg| bg15_02.jpg| bg15_03.jpg| bg15_04.jpg| bg15_05.jpg| bg15_06.jpg| bg15_07.jpg| bg15_08.jpg| bg15_09.jpg| bg15_10.jpg| Story-cg11.jpg| bg15_11.jpg| I Love My Sister bg13_01.jpg| Story-cg12.jpg| bg13_02.jpg| bg13_03.jpg| bg13_06.jpg| bg13_07.jpg| bg13_08.jpg| bg13_08y.jpg| A Saint Appears bg16_00.jpg| bg16_01.jpg| bg16_02.jpg| bg16_03.jpg| Amnesia VS Bankikai bg05_01.jpg| Story-cg13.jpg| bg05_02.jpg| bg05_03.jpg| Story-cg14.jpg| Power Beat bg02_01.jpg| bg02_02.jpg| bg02_03.jpg| Chained Soul bg08_01.jpg| bg08_02.jpg| bg08_03.jpg| bg08_04.jpg| bg08_05.jpg| bg08_05y.jpg| Story-cg15.jpg| A False Identity, A True Self bg24_00.jpg bg24_01.jpg| bg24_02.jpg| bg24_03.jpg| bg24_04.jpg| bg24_05.jpg| bg24_06.jpg| The Beast and The Hunter bg06_00.jpg bg06_01.jpg| bg06_02.jpg| bg06_03.jpg| bg06_04.jpg| Child of Darkness bg01_01.jpg| bg01_02.jpg| bg01_03.jpg| bg01_04.jpg| bg01_05.jpg| bg01_07.jpg| bg01_08.jpg| Story-cg16.jpg| Dreams of The Night bg12_06.jpg| bg12_07.jpg| bg12_06u.jpg| bg12_01.jpg| bg12_02.jpg| bg12_03.jpg| bg12_04.jpg| bg12_04s.jpg| bg12_05.jpg| bg12_08.jpg| A Reluctant Hero bg00_01.jpg| Story-cg17.jpg| bg00_02.jpg| bg00_03.jpg| Road to The Under Night... bg10_00.jpg| Story-cg18.jpg| Guest Illustrations Exe:Late el_guest00.png| TYPE-MOON el_guest01.png| el_guest02.png| el_guest03.png| el_guest04.png|Skullgirls Art Team el_guest05.png| 鰯（黄昏フロンティア） el_guest06.png| el_guest07.png| el_guest08.png| el_guest09.png| el_guest10.png| Exe:Latest st_guest00.png| st_guest01.png| st_guest02.png|yon st_guest03.png|namaco st_guest04.png|Kagekawara (陰瓦) st_guest05.png| st_guest06.png| st_guest07.png| Navigation Category:Trivia Category:Gallery